


The Threat

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [1]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Royalty, Secrets, Siblings, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have no right to go through my things!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threat

"How dare you!" Vera stamped her delicate foot for emphasis. "You have no right to go through my things!"

"I was looking for that book I loaned you, and the letters fell out, and I just was picking them up... I didn't read them all...! Who's Alistarre?"

"Ruchard," the princess said as sweetly as possible through clenched teeth, "you are going to forget anything you might have seen in those letters, or else tonight I will go rifling through your dreams, which I daresay are vastly more sordid and embarrassing."

He knew his sister would follow through. "What letters?"

"Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
